


Living Their Best Life, Together

by simonsprettyface



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, just them enjoying having a baby, malec as dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: Alec remembers the day their son came into their lives.





	Living Their Best Life, Together

**Author's Note:**

> why am i the world's worst at summaries? i'm so sorry i hope the content is way better than my half-assed summaries hahah

“Should we try to poison him again?” Alec asked, looking over at Magnus with tired eyes.

“Stop saying things like that so loud!” Magnus said, glaring over at Alec for a moment before looking around to make sure no one in the Institute had listened to that. “It’s a potion, not a poison. We’re not trying to kill our child, just stop him from crying more,” he said, pulling the vial out of his pocket. He used a dropper and dropped a couple drops of the liquid into the baby’s open mouth, watching him relax in a matter of moments. “I wish he would get better soon, the poor little blueberry,” he said, looking down at the blue skinned baby and gently touching his cheek. “Let’s get you home, little Ragnor, so you can rest.” 

Magnus opened up a portal and he stepped through after giving Alec a soft kiss, an unspoken promise to see each other later. 

After a couple hours, Alec couldn’t take it anymore. Ever since they adopted Ragnor a month ago, all he could think about was being at home with them whenever he had to be anywhere else. It had been the best day of their life, the day they took him home.

**  
 _”You found a_ what _on the steps of the Institute?” Magnus asked into the phone, already getting dressed._

_“A baby. A Warlock baby. Blue skin and everything,” Alec said back, cradling the small baby in one arm and holding the phone with the other. “Seeing as how you’re the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I thought this might be your area.”_

_“Yeah, yeah. I’m on my way,” Magnus said, hanging up and opening a portal. He portaled right outside of the Institute and they let him inside, going up to Alec’s office. When he opened the door, he had to take a moment before walking inside. The sight before him took his breath away, Alec was sitting there at his desk, a baby in his arms. He was smiling down at him and cooing softly, rocking him slowly as the chubby baby reached his hands out towards Alec’s face._

_Alec looked over after a moment, smiling when he saw Magnus standing there. “Well here he is. He was left outside in one of those mundane car seats. Poor thing,” he said, gently touching his cheek and looking down at him again._

_Magnus could tell right away that he wouldn’t be able to separate this baby from Alec, he had already bonded with him. And as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he loved the way Alec looked with a baby. He was already looking like a father. But kids wasn’t something they had discussed yet and it was a big responsibility. He knew he was getting ahead of himself though, he didn’t even know if Alec wanted to keep the baby._

_Until the baby cooed and Alec’s face turned into the most fondness Magnus had ever seen on his face the entire time they had known each other._

_“I guess we should talk about where he’s going to go,” Magnus said, leaning against the desk. “I know we’ve never talked about kids but--”_

_“Yes,” Alec said quickly, not letting him finish. “I want him to come home with us.”_

**  
A month later and Ragnor was completely settled in with his new family, although lately he had been crying a lot and they were pretty sure it was just stomach issues. It would pass. But they still had a lot of sleepless nights because of it, though they wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

Alec made it home and his heart stopped in his chest, he walked into the bedroom and Magnus was asleep with Ragnor sprawled out on his chest. He couldn’t help but take a picture, that had to be the cutest thing he had ever seen. He carefully climbed onto the bed next to them and kissed Magnus’s cheek softly, smiling when he woke up. “My two favorite guys taking a nap, how cute,” he said sweetly, cuddling up to Magnus’s side. 

“Feel free to join us.” 

And he did. The three of them slept for a while in bliss, neither one of them really imagining that they could have this some day. Someone they loved and a baby all their own. But through chance or fate or whatever you want to call it, there they were. Living their best life, together.


End file.
